1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a print server, a printing system, and a printing method.
2. Related Art
In recent years, print servers that are connected to the Internet and allow a printing apparatus to execute a print job through using email have been utilized.
Further, as a printing system of the related art, there has been known a printing system that holds a print job at a print server and issues a verification key to a client and, in response to the verification key being inputted to the print server from a recording medium storing the verification key or by a user operation, executes printing for the job held at the print server (see, for example, JP-A-7-98691).
JP-A-2002-361984 is another example of the related art.
In the above-described printing system, however, there has been a problem that, since a verification key is required to be inputted to the print server from the storage medium or by user operation, the user has to perform an increased number of steps of operation for printing, which results in poor usability.